The Humane Labs Raid
The Humane Labs Raid is is the final part of Humane Raid, the third Heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online; added in The Heists Update. Description The crew will be divided in two teams of two, the ground team and the chopper team (pilot and gunner). The ground team will Parachute into the Humane Labs and Research to infiltrate the facilitiy. They will be equipped with Night Vision googles, to use once the EMP has been activated, a Rebreather and a Scuba Suit to escape through the cooling tunnel, a Flare Gun to use as a signal to the chopper once they reach the beach. Also, a Special Carbine and Pump Action Shotgun with supressors, Grenades and Sticky Bombs. The pilot and the gunner will hold their position and defend the ground team of any potential threat that might occur during the infiltration. They will be equipped with parachutes, night vision googles, grenades and sticky bombs Walkthrough The four players must travel to the Valkyrie which is at the pier north of the Alamo Sea. The pilot and gunner take their positions and the ground crew board in the rear. Ground Team Wait for the pilot to reach the marker high above the Humane Labs and Research facility. Even though Agent 14 tells you to wait for the EMP to be triggered, the Ground Team can immediately jump out of the Valkyrie after the Pilot reaches the marker. Parachute to the ground and use the night vision googles to advance in the facility. Blow up the door and go through the facility to reach the lab while killing all the guards in the way. The two players must stick together to avoid being killed more easily. In the lab, the players must simultaneously use the keycards to open the door. Enter in the lab and after the computer files have been taken, go to the elevator. Kill more guards to reach the cooling tunnel and dive into it. Use the night vision to swim through the underwater tunnels and only use the rebreather once the oxygen bar is low. At the beach, either one of the Ground Team member must shoot a flare with the Flare Gun to signal their position for the Pilot. Once the Pilot picks up the Ground Team, a few Buzzards will give chase after the team, so cooperate with the Gunner to destroy all the remaining helicopters. Gunner Wait for the pilot to reach the marker high above the Humane Labs and Research facility. Once the EMP get triggered, the Pilot should descend near the facility. Now, it is best for the Gunner to take the co-pilot seat so he/she will have access to the explosive cannon. After the ground team has entered the facility, there will be enemies spawning on the ground and in the air. The explosive cannon should take out the ground enemies with no problem, and it might be slightly troublesome for the Gunner to take down the Buzzards if the Pilot doesn't keep the Valkyrie steady for the Gunner to shoot. Keep holding the enemies off until the Ground Team get out of the faciltiy and reach the beach, then wait for the Pilot to pick the Ground Team. After the Ground Team gets in the Valkyrie, a few Buzzards will spawn and give chase after the crew. At this point, cooperate with the Ground Team to rapidly take down all the remaining Buzzards. Pilot Fly to the drop zone marker right above Humane Labs and Research, wait for the Ground Team to parachute to the ground. Now, several helicopters will start to appear to attack the facility, keep the Valkyrie steady so that the Gunner can kill the enemies with ease. Keep it steady till the Ground Team has gotten out of the facility. Then the Pilot have to keep his eyes peeled for a flare that is sent out by the Ground Team to signal their location, ready for a pick up. The Pilot will then have to pick up the Ground Team and after the Ground Team gets in the Valkyrie, a few Buzzards will spawn in and give chase after the crew. As stated above, keep the Valkyrie steady so the Gunner and the Ground Team can take down the Buzzards rapidly. After the Buzzards have been taken down, fly to the meeting point in Land Act Reservoir with the entire crew in the Valkyrie, Karen will be waiting to pick the computer files, she gives the crew a grenade to destroy the Valkyrie, getting rid of all the evidences. After this, the raid is complete. The crew is shown celebrating in the Vanilla Unicorn. Mission Objectives Ground Team *Go to the Valkyrie *Go to the drop zone *Parachute to the Humane Laboratory parking lot *Blow up the control panel to open the door *Make your way through the facility to the lab *Go to one of the keycards *Go to the elevator *Go to the cooling tunnel *Exit through the tunnel and regroup on the beach *Create a signal flare and get into the Valkyrie *Take out the helicopters *Go to the meeting point Gunner *Go to the Valkyrie *Go to the drop zone *Hold off the security *Take out the helicopters *Go to the meeting point Pilot *Go to the Valkyrie. *Fly your team to the drop zone *Go to the drop zone *Hold off the security *Take out the helicopters *Fly your team to the meeting point Elite Challenges * Complete in under 11:00 minutes * Vehicle damage under 2% * Nobody gets wasted Gallery Gtaoheistsnight.png GTAV-Heists-Update14.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-39.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-40.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-38.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-41.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-37.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-50.jpg Valkyrie_GTAO_In_Action.jpg.png|Escaping the Buzzards. GTAO_Heist-HumaneRaid_Final.png|The four members drinking at the Vanilla Unicorn in the end of the heist. Video Trivia *This heist is very similar to the storyline mission Monkey Business. The main difference is that the team enters the lab from the air and leaves via the discharge tunnel, as opposed to the reverse in the main story. * It is worth noting that the armor stripped from the Insurgent in Humane Raid - Insurgents is added to the Valkyrie in this Finale, allowing it to take multiple direct rockets (around 5-6) from enemy Buzzards before being destroyed. This armor is not present on the purchased variant of the Valkyrie. * When the EMP is going off, the entire state of San Andreas loses power, this is possibly Rockstar's attempt at making the lights go off without adding a system that just turns off the Humane Lab's power. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online